


The Stable Girl

by KendraLynora



Category: Original Work, Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Multi, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraLynora/pseuds/KendraLynora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A classic-style fairy tale inspired by Bering and Wells</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stable Girl

 

**  
**

Once upon a time in a land far, far away lived a beautiful princess. Her hair was long and black as a raven's feather, and her skin; pale as the snow blanketed forest during the winter season in the kingdom.

One cold autumn eve an evil sorcerer abducted the Princess in the dead of night, wanting her to bare his, both, royal and magickal offspring. He imprisoned her in the highest of towers in an old castle atop the neighbouring mountain. He went to her prison chambers every night until her belly became swollen with child.

Word had spread across the kingdom of the evil sorcerer's abduction of their dear, beloved princess. The King had proclaimed that whoever rescued his daughter would have his blessing to claim her hand in marriage.

A young handsome prince declared that he would be the one to make the journey through the forest of thieves, cross the shark plagued waters, climb the high mountain that was home to not three, but four dragons, then finally, breach the evil sorcerer's castle, slay him, and then return the Princess safely home.

The Prince's affections for the Princess were great. He had thought her the most beautiful in all the land and had fallen madly in love with her after only meeting her once, at a ball, in the summer which had only just past. He saddled his noble steed and mounted it; ready to ride off onward to his awaiting love. He stopped, however, in hearing a voice in hindrance.

'Please, may I accompany you on your quest to save the Princess?' a young, slight stable girl spoke up. 'I shall water our horses once they show thirst, build a campfire when we become cold, and tell you stories when you grow weary.'

The Prince looked to her and answered, 'My journey is dangerous and not intended for a lady.'

'As you can see, Your Highness,' she gestured to the simple clothing that she adorned, 'I am no lady: just a common stable girl wishing to be brave like you, and wanting to save our princess.'

'Very well,' the Prince nodded, 'as long as you can hold your own and keep up, you may accompany me.'

Afore the Prince had time to process, the Stable Girl was mounted on a horse, saddle bags chockfull with supplies, and a bow slung over her shoulder; riding out ahead of him. The Prince was forced to gallop to catch up with her.

When the Prince and the Stable Girl reached the forest of the thieves they agreed upon passing through it, for that circling around would have taken a great deal more time. As they rode through the woodland they quickly found themselves surrounded by five bandits. The Prince drew his mighty sword, ready to defend them.

'Give me all your money, Prince!' One of the bandits demanded.

'Prince?' the Stable Girl laughed, 'This here is no prince. He is my brother. We only just ambushed the Prince a few miles back and pinched his possessions. We promised our uncle, the Shadow Bandit, the Prince's properties if he were to take this path while journeying to his dear love.'

'The Shadow Bandit?' One of the other thieves repeated in shock whilst sheathing his sword. 'Pay them no heed and make haste!' He ordered the others, 'We shall not vex about with the Shadow Bandit's purse.' They then turned tail and disappeared within the deep forest.

'You are one clever stable girl,' the Prince smiled at her; for the first time really noticing her full lips that shared the same shade with the pink rose, when she smiled back and bowed her head.

After they made way through the forest of the thieves, the Prince and the Stable Girl reached the shark plagued waters. There they found a peasant with a small fishing boat.

The Prince approached him and asked, 'How much, my good sir, would you sell us your boat for?'

The Peasant replied back, 'This here boat is not for sale. It is prudent in keeping my welfare when the queer shark swims into shallow waters whilst I fish.'

'I am a prince, if you allow me to take this boat: I shall make certain you have one four times greater in return.'

'Nevertheless, I require my boat to-day, and all the days to follow, in order to put food on my family's table. When will I have this said boat you speak of?'

'Not for many days I fear,' the Prince replied in dismay.

The Stable Girl then said to the Prince, 'I will return momentarily,' and walked back into the forest that they had only just exited from. A quarter of an hour had past when she returned with a blooded deer head in hand. 'One mile east you will find its carcass,' she told the Peasant whilst she wrapped the severed head within a cloth satchel afore placing it inside the boat.

'Bless you, child,' he thanked her and allowed them use of his small boat; promising to care for their horses in their absence.

'You are one resourceful stable girl,' the Prince smiled at her; for the first time really noticing her pretty honey ale curls that bounced angelically around her face.

When the Prince and the Stable Girl rowed across the body of water, their boat was viciously bumped thrice, by three separate sharks that surrounded them. The girl reached for her satchel and pulled out the deer head. Tossing it by the antlers; she hurled the head afar into the water where the sharks went straight way after it.

'You are one prepared stable girl,' the Prince smiled at her; for the first time really noticing the way her stunning olive eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

The two then rowed to the other shore without any further heed paid to them.

Shortly after they docked, the Prince and the Stable Girl started their hike up the mountain that was home to not three, but four dragons. They were nearing the top when they came upon the dragons' cave which they required to pass through in order to reach the sorcerer's castle.

'Stories have told of a pool, near the mouth of the dragons' cave, that will enchant any item, as long as it remains on this here mountain,' the Stable Girl informed the Prince.

They walked about until the Prince located the small pool proximate the edge of a verging cliff. 'I shall baptise my noble blade into this here mystic waters,' he proclaimed whilst submerging his trusty sword. The Stable Girl also approached; dunking only a single spool of thread into the small magickal tarn.

The Stable Girl then quietly tip-toed to the mouth of the cave, careful as to not arouse the dragons from their slumber, and began webbing the thread across its entrance: wrapping it around protruding rocks from the cavern's walls as fastening points for her intended trap.

Shortly, she had webbed a perfect net over the cave's entrance way. It was only visible to the eye when the sun gleamed off of it. The girl then made a small fire afore lighting an arrow and shooting it inside the dragons' cave, through one of the gaps in the web.

A thunderous roar was heard from within the deep bowels of the cavern, followed by three others. 'Come hither and receive me!' the Stable Girl bellowed afore losing another flaming arrow into the cave.

The Prince, in caution and fright, seized the girl back from the mouth of the cave; standing in front of her with his shield and sword in hand. Speedily approaching the threshold, all four dragons snarled and puffed smoke. As a unit they dove out from the cave, only to be diced into a hundred little pieces by the enchanted net.

'You are one cunning stable girl,' the Prince smiled at her; for the first time really noticing her gorgeously graceful body that seemed to for ever sway like it were in a constant majestic dance, as she turned about; elegantly swinging her bow back over her shoulder.

The Stable Girl looked back to smile at him afore tramping over the dragon bits to collect her thread back.

The Prince and the Stable Girl then walked through the cavern to the other side. There they found the wrecked old enchanter's castle.

'I shall go in first as a distraction,' the Stable Girl instructed the Prince, 'then you may sneak up behind and slay the Sorcerer with your enchanted blade.'

However, the Prince had lost sight of the captured princess for that he was now focused on the spectacular girl in front of him. 'I have forgotten the Princess's face, her eyes, her hair, her smile, for that now all I see is you, my dear Stable Girl. I can not allow you to enter that castle and risk your life for a face that I can not remember.'

'You are very noble, my good Prince,' the Stable Girl bowed, 'but we must think of the kingdom and our beloved princess. She must be rescued.'

The Stable Girl gave him her bow and quiver afore she walked forwards and inside, through the grand entrance way. She wandered the castle until she heard an ominous voice bellow, 'Who dares enter my domain?'

'It is I,' the Stable Girl gulped tensely, 'a lowly stable girl, wishing to seek an audience with the Great and Cunning Sorcerer.'

A hardened man of skin and bones appeared out from the shadows. His eyes were pitch black and when he looked upon her, pure evil felt as if it were haunting her very soul. 'You are either very stupid or very brave to come here, girl. Now what is it that you want from me? You are not her for my princess, are you?' the Sorcerer demanded answers.

The Stable Girl then caught glimpse of the Prince approaching from behind the Sorcerer; quietly making ground towards him, whilst she responded to the presented enquiries. 'No, I do not seek the Princess. I only came to humbly ask for some magick,' she lied; allowing the Prince time to make his attack.

'Magick?' the Sorcerer repeated straight afore the Prince swung his enchanted sword at him. Unfortunately, the Sorcerer was cleverer than they had thought. He waved his hand towards the Prince; throwing him across the room with magick afore he could deliver his blow.

The noble Prince hastily picked himself up off the ground, and took hold of the Stable Girl's bow that she had given him prior. He nocked and loosed an arrow, sending it hurtling towards the Sorcerer, only to be stopped mid-air. 'You can not defeat me, dear Prince,' the Sorcerer laughed malevolently as he approached him, energy ball forming in hand. 'I have to admit though; I will enjoy killing you and your little companion here too.'

'No!' the Prince hollered and sprung towards him. Afore the evil Sorcerer was able to hurl his energy ball at the pouncing royal, the Stable Girl swiftly wrapped her enchanted thread around the Sorcerer's throat. Pulling her arms cross-words; the thin string glided through his neck like butter. The Sorcerer's head then slid off his shoulders as his body slump to the ground, severed head tumbling after.

The Prince looked to the Stable Girl and exclaimed, 'You are the most courageous person in all the land!'

The Stable Girl only smiled and bowed her head in response afore making haste in search of the highest of towers. 'Now, to find the Princess!' she rejoiced. The Prince was forced to run to catch up with her.

They climbed the tower with great speed once they located it. After they reached the top they were shocked to find the Princess, belly swollen with child.

The beautiful Princess gasped at the sight of them and then began to tremble and weep. 'He did this to me,' she cried; cradling her rounded belly. The Stable Girl hurried to the Princess and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in close. 'That monster did this to me,' the Princess threw her arms around the Stable Girl; burrowing her face into the other girl's curly locks.

'Hush, every thing is going to be all right now. I killed the evil Sorcerer. He can no longer hurt you,' the Stable Girl combed the Princess's raven hair and kissed her scalp.

The Princess looked up; face sodden with tears, as she locked onto the Stable Girl's gaze. 'Of course you killed him,' she sniffled, 'you are my hero, my knight in shining armour, you always have been. When the Sorcerer came to me each night; the only thing that gave me strength to endure through it, was you.' The Princess then took the Stable Girl's face in her gentle hands, 'I thought upon your full lips that share the same shade with the pink rose, your pretty honey ale curls that bounce angelically around your face, your stunning olive eyes that gleam in the sunlight, and your gorgeously graceful body that seems to for ever sway like it were in a constant majestic dance.'

'You are the true most courageous person in all the land,' the Stable Girl said as she leaned in afore she kissed her princess. 'I love you,' she told her with a smile after their lips parted.

'And I love you,' the Princess repeated affectionately.

The Princess arrived home safe and sound accompanied by her two escorts. She honoured the Prince by making him captain of her father's army in recognition for his noble deeds. She then married her true rescuer and love where together they raised their child of magick and ruled over the kingdom.

And they lived happily ever after.

__

 


End file.
